wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Eclipse x.3
|previous=Eclipse x.2 |next=Eclipse x.4 }} is the third chapter of the Eclipse Interlude Arc. Villainous meetings are had and discussions are held. Riley pisses off her patient. Damsel has a show against douches and stands up to her oppressors. Plot The Clockwork Dogs propose a loose alliance with the other villain teams that have come to Boston during the Boston Games. Accord and Detente suggest they divide up Boston for each team based on their specialties, be it drugs, or working with other villains. All of the villain teams present reject the Clockwork Dog's offers in some fashion, even as Detente offers to pay them to keep out of certain areas. Ashley speaks up, asking about the rest of those present. Detente offered to pay anyone willing to make themselves known and provide assistance. As the major villain players leave the meeting around the fire, a second fire is started, and the lesser known figures begin a second meeting. Ashley is looking for henchmen and offers Marrow a spot to work for her. He suggests a payment amount and Ashley balks at the amount. He rescinds his offer, but shares information on Soldat. A bystander who overhears the conversation became interested in working for Ashley, and she offers to show him what she intends to do. Meanwhile, her power sparks against her will, showing her control slipping. 2015 The scene changes to a more recent memory of Riley operating on Ashley's prosthetic hands sometime after Gold Morning. Sharpened tubes are seen sticking out from Ashley's arm stumps. Riley needs a look at Ashley's skin tones within her mouth so Ashley reaches up with the sharpened tubes to show Riley, who cautions Ashley to be careful not to cut herself. When Ashley asks why her the tubes are sharp, Riley explains that she had weaponized them. Ashley's anger at being weaponized against her will becomes so much that she strikes out and cuts at Riley's neck with her tubes, causing them to get into a heated standoff at knife point. A 'tea'-related memory is brought up, and tension is relieved just as Amy Dallon walks into the room to check Riley's work. 2007 Back during the Boston Games, Ashley approaches a transportation truck and blasts it with her power. The truck spills, and she is put on the defensive by Soldat, who has several members on the scene. She fights with a mutating teleporter, a Striker who can detonate explosions with a tube, and another teleporter who seems to ignore gravity. Eventually, she leads the chase into a tunnel which she had prepared ahead of time, where she hides until Soldat returns to the toppled truck. It appears that another group begins fighting with Soldat over the contents of the vehicle. Meanwhile, Edict approaches from the shadows and stops Ashley with her control powers. Ashley explains her intentions for ruling Boston and accuses Edict of stalking her. Edict replies that she was assigned to Ashley and is required to keep an eye on her, offering Ashley a spot on the hero side, which she refuses. Ashley powers through Edict's control and feels exploding pain in her head, but continues to walk away with no intention of slowing down. Major Events *The truce meeting ends. *Damsel announces her presence in Boston. Trivia *The toy Damsel uses in a analogy is a Mr. Potatohead doll. *Ashley states she has memories of when her child-clone had a fatal tea party with Bonesaw.Interlude 25 *Riley, out of old habit, excessively fail-proofed devices, making inner supporting structures into functional stabbing weapons, seen here with Damsel's arms. Site Navigation